Taste of Summer
by devilishly.sweet
Summary: Sasunaru -Sasuke's little pet peeve...


**Title:** Taste of Summer

**Pairing: **Sasunaru

**Notes:** I have not died yet! For behold! I FINALLY posted poor Watermelon Gal's story! Anyways, I hope you like it hon, (ignore the lame title…--;) it's actually been sitting on my desk for awhile (well, half of it), then I was stuck on how to begin it (CURSE YOU WRITER"S BLOCK!) and so it drifted out of my mind until now. Sorry! ;; I was originally going to make this a doujinshi (Which is why everything's a bit over the top… --;) but I figured it would work better as a fic. So, here it is: Sasuke-torturing, (Naruto's my fave character!) fluff, and lime flavored smut all mixed with OOCness. Anywho, R&R please!

* * *

It was your average picnic, two people sitting together under a tree in the park, obviously there to enjoy the nice weather or the beautiful view of the sakura trees. One of the companions was enjoying the wonderful scenery while the other was taking full advantage of his distracted friend to watch him as he lovingly eat a slice of watermelon.

_Wow. It's almost like he's…making out with it. Who knew eating a slice of watermelon could be so…erotic? Wasn't it usually fruits like strawberries or cherries? And then you always have to have them with whipped cream or chocolate, it's like some unspoken rule that all sex-fanatics know about._

Sasuke started, realizing exactly where his train of thought was taking him. He frowned and pulled his legs up to his chest, shifting to cover a rather conspicuous…something in his pants. He turned his head slightly in an attempt to ignore his companion, but it was no use. His eyes seemed to have a will of there own, darting every now and then back to his companion and his intriguing watermelon eating techniques. But then again, who could avoid looking at Uzumaki Naruto, the number one, loudest and most annoying ninja in Konoha; even his clothes screamed, 'LOOK AT ME!' Currently, said ninja was sitting across from Sasuke, happily eating his watermelon and seemingly oblivious to the heady stare Sasuke was giving him.

_Great. I don't even like watermelon to begin with and I most certainly do **not** know anything about using certain fruits to have kinky sex. I **don't**. Besides, it's not like Naruto would ever say yes to anything I want to do…_

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as his little problem became not-so-little anymore.

_O-kay! Think about other things, nasty, non-sex related things. Kakashi-sensei in drag, Sakura with nasty arm pit hair, Gai-sensei in a leather thong!_

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched as he shuddered.

_…Eww, okay that was a bit much. But…at least it went away, even if I will now be permanently scarred for life. Damn you Naruto, look at what you've turned me into._

Sasuke sighed as he leaned forward to take a slice of watermelon off of the plate. He may not have liked the fruit but it was something that would occupy him mind and keep it off of other matters. He quickly turned away to avoid looking at Naruto take a bite out of the watermelon and then slowly lick his lips to catch the juice that spilled out of his mouth as a look of bliss passed through his eyes when he relished the sweet, fresh taste while he rolled his shoulders back in ecstasy…

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth as he felt himself grow hard again. Shifting around uncomfortably he berated himself for watching Naruto again. Why did his mind have to work against him at a time like this?!

_Damnit! Someone upstairs seriously has something against me._

Aggravated, he turned 180 degree so his back was to Naruto and there would be no chance of him seeing anything Naruto did. He hurriedly took a bite out of the watermelon, not caring about the juice that slid down his chin or the seeds that he had accidentally swallowed. He had to finish this as fast as he could so he could drag Naruto to his house. After all, it was more comfortable doing it on a bed then on the ground. Although, the thrill of having sex outside could add a nice kick…

"Oi, Sasuke. I thought you said you didn't like watermelon?" Naruto had perched himself on Sasuke's back with his head resting next to Sasuke's while his arms fell onto his shoulders.

"I don't." Sasuke took a larger bite, completely disregarding everything but his watermelon slice. While Naruto wasn't exactly the sharpest ninja around, he was bound to notice that he was hard—yet _again._

"Then, why the hell are you eating some?" Naruto pursed his lips as his eyebrows wrinkled together in question. "Cause, you're eating the last piece and I still want some."

Sasuke turned his head to glare at Naruto before swallowing his last bite, "I'll buy you some more when we go home."

Naruto frowned, "But I want some now," he whined.

Sasuke scowled, he hated it when Naruto whined, because that usually led to him yelling at Naruto, which led to a fight, which led to him sleeping on the couch. For a week, without sex. 

"Look, Naruto—"

Naruto suddenly lunged forward to capture Sasuke's lips, effectively shutting him up. It was no surprise seeing as how the usual slow, caress of a kiss had suddenly changed into a harsh kiss that emanated hunger and passion, the effects of which went straight to Sasuke's groin. Sasuke groaned before responding in turn, determined to have Naruto in the same state of arousal. 

Naruto seemed to have other ideas. He pulled away but only to catch his breath before he continued his ministrations, his mouth trailing down Sasuke's chin while alternating between licking and sucking at his skin. When Naruto reached the tip of Sasuke's chin he began to kiss and bite his way back up his cheek. He pulled away suddenly, leaving both breathing heavily with eyes glazed over. Sasuke leaned forward to continue the kiss but Naruto pulled back, sticking out his tongue. 

Sasuke blinked. Was Naruto taunting him? Then he looked closer and saw a single watermelon seed resting on Naruto's tongue. He turned away to spit it out but not before Sasuke caught the small blush on his cheeks. 

Naruto let out a nervous little laugh under Sasuke's questioning stare, "You had all this juice running down you chin and that watermelon seed stuck to you cheek. I…couldn't resist. Besides, it _is_ the last piece of watermelon and you could always share, you know." Naruto gave a little pout as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke, "Or…I could just eat it off of your face, either or, I'm fine with both."

Sasuke blinked before automatically taking another bite of the last slice of watermelon.

_Maybe…watermelon isn't so bad after all…almost seems like an aphrodisiac to Naruto. Mmm…kinky sex with an aphrodisiac-high Naruto …_

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from Naruto's grasp to turn around and fully face him.

"Hey Naru—"

"No." Naruto's smile had been replaced by a frown. "Do think I'm that stupid, Sasuke? Who the hell gets that many watermelon seeds stuck to their face after one bite?"

"There's a first time for everything…"

* * *

End

* * *


End file.
